Red Apple
by Beiriker
Summary: Cayendo siempre en el dulce pecado :: Drabbles :: Au :: Shonen-ai :: OcxArgentine COMPLETO
1. Celos

**Celos**

Ardía. Su sangre hervía de furia y quemaba por dentro.

Soportaba verlo agarrado de la mano con una chica diferente a diario; le molestaba, pero podía soportarlo. Otra cosa era levantarse todas las mañanas y ver salir a una chica diferente de su habitación a diario: Con intentos de pijamas extremadamente cortos, y soñadoras sonrisas incrustadas en los labios

"_Y mucho peor, con tu aroma impregnado en sus cuerpos"_

Últimamente había notado una en especial. Argentine solía frecuentarla: Lo que significaba interés de su parte. Algo que nunca había visto hasta ahora.

Que molesto le resultaba.

Arshes no se tomaba la molestia en pensar el porque de todo esto, en primer lugar ni siquiera sabia que diablos hacía espiándolo.

Termino por seguirla, demasiado perdido en sus propios sentimientos como para considerase conciente. El asco hacia si mismo por dejarse afectar tanto, y la decepción.

A pesar de ser bastante atractiva, Arshes no la consideraba en lo más mínimo merecedora de su amigo.

Simplemente no era digna de él.

Hizo para alejarla, lo más bajo que había cruzado por su mente: La sedujo.

Finalmente, después de un corto tiempo esta dejo a Argentine, el cual se extraño por la situación. Era la primera vez que experimentaba el abandono departe de una de sus amantes, y sin duda era devastador.

El sentimiento se aplazo al ver unas cuantas veces a su ex con Arshes, pero al cabo de una semana no supo más de ella; la situación era que la mencionada se había atrevido a despreciar al ojigris, molestando en grande al rubio quien en forma poco ortodoxa quiso defender a su querido.

Se trataba de Argentine, sus decisiones eran inestables e imprescindibles. Era bastante humillante saber que solo por él perdía el control.

Arshes era enfermizamente celoso.


	2. Pereza

**Pereza**

Hay veces que ni él mismo se entendía.

Lo tenia a su merced, recibiendo lo que tanto había deseado y prácticamente rogado por semanas.

¡Y no era capaz de sentirse a gusto con todo eso!

Lo tenía sobre él besándole el cuello, como si quisiera drenarle la vida por los labios.

Pero no se molestaba en responder ninguna de sus caricias, ni si quiera de mirarlo a los ojos o algo parecido. Simplemente no tenía interés por él aquel día, lo cual le parecía estupidamente imposible.

"Al menos gime" le escuchaba susurrarle al oído, le causo gracia. Argentine no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

Obviamente eso molesto a Arshes, quien más colérico que de costumbre lo dejo a un lado como si fuera un trapo viejo y se marcho de la habitación maldiciendo.

¿Por qué se molestaba?

No era su culpa tener tanta pereza para el amor aquel lunes.


	3. Gula

**Gula**

Miraba extrañado la escena.  
Siempre le había molestado que Argentine le obligara a -cuidar- lo que comiera; tenía la mentalidad de una chica sobre ese asunto, y era algo que detestaba.  
Las dietas, lo sano, lo elegante… Le parecía increíble que la gente más rica y de alta sociedad fuera a restaurantes extremadamente caros a comer tres trocitos de animales que no sabían ni pronunciar y a beber licor añejo.

Por todo eso y porque simplemente le parecía extraño ver un comportamiento tan corriente en Argentine, fue que se quedo observando sin decir ni hacer nada como este saqueaba todo lo que había dentro del refrigerador y colapsaba el teléfono llamando a deliverys para vinieran lo mas pronto posible.

Por unos segundos, Arshes hizo la estupida comparación entre Argentine y los antojos de una mujer embarazada: Los de ella sonaban más coherentes…


	4. Orgullo

**Orgullo**

Debía admitirlo, cuando Argentine se ponía cínico lograba hacer las cosas perfectas.  
Quedo atónito, y paso más de 5 minutos callado ante el acto que el ojigris había hecho; solo le vio alejarse y gritarle algo en francés que no había entendido para nada.

Había empezado con un simple juego.  
Una guerra de insultos era con lo que solían matar el tiempo, todo iba bien; hasta que Arshes se le ocurrió meterse con lo único sagrado para Argentine.  
Nota Mental: No volver a decirle a Argentine que es mal amante.


	5. Avaricia

**Avaricia**

"¡Nooo!"

No lo vio venir, cuando por fin se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en el suelo con Argentine encima, tratando de arrebatarle de las manos su preciosa pintura de –El Carnaval del Arlequín- de Mirò

"¿¡Que piensas hacer con mi pintura!?"

"¿Qué crees? La voy a vender"

"¡Pero es mía! ¡mía! ¡mía! ¡mía!"

Se la arranco de los brazos y la sostuvo fuertemente contra él "¡No!"

"Tienes tanta basura que no te vendría mal deshacerte de ella"

"¿¡Basura!? ¡Es arte!" exclamo señalando las diferentes piezas que tenia desperdigadas por toda la sala "¡Si necesitas dinero solo pídemelo!"

Arshes suspiro y se cruzo de brazos; Argentine se asusto, pues lo miraba seriamente.

"A diferencia de las vacías muñecas con las que sales, a mi no me importa tu dinero"

Y dicho esto se marcho molesto, ahora no sabría con que pagar el supuesto viaje sorpresa en el cual irían a Venecia.

Argentine miro a su alrededor, tenia todo lo que un coleccionista podía pedir, todo incluso lo inútil.

Pero tanto era su apego que no se desharía de nada nunca, no importa cuan molesto Arshes estuviese con él… después de todo, uno es juzgado por lo que tiene.


	6. Ira

**Ira**

La cabeza le estallaba, no creía poder aguantarse a si mismo ni un minuto más. Presuroso corrió hacia la biblioteca, y tomo el gran diccionario de cuero rojo que era estante para el Stereo, y con un poco de desesperación busco la palabra.

_Ira: Sentimiento no ordenado, ni controlado, de odio y enojo. Estos sentimientos se pueden manifestar como una negación vehemente de la verdad, tanto hacia los demás y hacia uno mismo._

Arrojo el gran libro al suelo y se desmorono lentamente, como si se tratara de su último suspiro de vida.

"No puede ser…" murmuro llevándose las manos al rostro, sentía el calor agolparse en las mejillas y los ojos humedecerse de inmediato "¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!" golpeo con fuerza el piso y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, tratando de pensar calmadamente.

Era como si hubiera leído los síntomas de una enfermedad, y se la hubieran diagnosticado de por vida.

"Es mentira, no es verdad… no es verdad" sentía ira, cólera por no aceptar lo que sentía, por no entenderlo. Por no querer admitir lo que obviamente era verdad.

"Argentine"

La voz hizo que levantara la mirada asustado, pero al verlo su furia aumento más. Tanto así que le arrojo lo primero que encontro; pero Arshes lo esquivo, y este termino dando contra la puerta.

"¿Pasa algo?"

El ojigris hacia puños para no hablar, se mordía el labio inferior para que el dolor opacara la ira que tenia consigo mismo, ya no podía con todo esto.

"Argentine… ¿Qué pasa?" Ni el mismo Arshes supo de donde venia tanta comprensión

"… Me gustas…"


	7. Lujuria

**Lujuria**

El amor y la lujuria van de la mano.  
La conciencia y cordura morían armoniosamente por la excitación creciente, mostrada en cada caricia. Cayeron sobre la cama sin percatarse del tacto de las suaves sabanas, estaban tan consumidos por el libido y el calor que apenas sentían algo más que no fueran sus cuerpos.

Un pequeño gemido lastimero se desprendió de Argentine al ya no sentir los labios de Arshes sobre los suyos; este terminaba por susurrarle al oído, en tono poco audible pero que el ojigris pudo escuchar.  
Deslizo lentamente la mano desde el cuello hasta el abdomen para meterla confiado bajo la fina y delicada camisa de Argentine, apreciando la suavidad de su piel y la provocativa textura.  
El ojigris a su vez, se dejaba hacer. Estremeciéndose por el tacto de las hábiles manos; ocultando su nerviosismo y extraña timidez mordiéndose el labio inferior y clavando la mirada en su compañero.  
Vio a Arshes acercarse a su pecho, primero escuchando el fuerte y enloquecedor palpitar del corazón, lo vio sonreír complacido. Cuantas ganas tenía de maldecirlo en aquel momento.

Arshes cerró los ojos y mordisqueo los pezones por encima de la ropa, provocando que se endurecieran por la caliente saliva que poco a poco empapaba la fina tela. Obviamente logro arrancarle un gemido de los labios de Argentine, quien se sonrojo de la excitación y vergüenza empuñando fuertemente las sabanas. Con un profundo jadeo, dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y empezó a cubrirle el cuello con húmedos besos; para tímidamente intentar quitarse la camisa.  
Arshes sonrió por el gracioso y a la vez tierno intento, paseaba una de sus manos en el vientre ahora desnudo, mientras la otra buscaba el pezón para seguir jugueteando.  
Estrecho sus cuerpos aun más.  
"Es increíble ver como te dejas hacer todo esto" murmuro riendo.  
Argentine no respondió: Un silencio triunfal para Arshes, quien seguía haciéndolo gemir en su oído.

Bajo aun más la mano, introduciéndola tentadoramente por entre la ropa interior, notando la más que evidente erección del joven, quien tomo su mano con firmeza invitándole a tocarle ahogando un gemido ronco. Podría haberle dejado con la miel mojándole los labios, arrebatándole el instante de éxtasis y dejándole un sabor de vergonzosa decepción. Podría haber parado en aquel preciso momento, pues ya había conseguido lo que pretendía.

"Me dejo hacer todo esto y más solo porque eres tú quién me lo hace" Admitió Argentine con leves temblores de un placer extraño y masoquista.

Arshes dejo su pequeño lujurioso juego para mirarlo directamente a sus grises ojos, completamente avergonzado por lo que había acabado de hacer. Pues se había dado cuenta que Argentine lo necesitaba más allá de lo carnal.


	8. Vanagloria

**Vanagloria**

"Dime una forma de suicidarte"  
Arshes despego la mirada del libro y la poso completamente extrañado sobre Argentine.  
"¿Qué?"  
"Responde" trato de animarlo buscando alguna respuesta "De que forma de suicidarías"  
"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" replico con gran tono de desagrado al arrojarle el libro; Argentine había sido noqueado por un gran volumen de –La Divina Comedia-  
"Solo responde"  
Arshes se cruzo los brazos y empezó a caminar alrededor de la sala, algo perturbado. Tal vez para molestar a Argentine o porque realmente meditaba sobre su futura respuesta, fuera cual fuera la razón ya estaba mareando al ojigris.

"Yo quisiera morir al mismo tiempo que mi amante" suspiro el joven ojeando el libro con el cual había sido atacado "Una muerte solitaria simplemente me parecería devastador"  
Arshes se detuvo en seco y lo miro desafiante por unos instantes.  
"¿Qué te hace pensar que a mi también me place morir contigo?"  
"No has respondido"  
"Morir junto a ti" bufo burlonamente volteando los ojos "¿acaso eso simbolizaría amor eterno? Pensé que eras más inteligente como para creerte ese tipo de patrañas. Deja de fantasear a lo Romeo y Julieta"  
"…" Argentine se molesto por la manera insípida, seca y directa en que Arshes le había hablado.  
¡Y sobretodo!  
No había respondido su pregunta.  
"Dije: quisiera morir junto a mi amante" hizo énfasis en la ultima frase "nunca dije que tú lo fueras" se cruzo de brazos fingiendo indiferencia "ni que fueras tan importante para mi"

Arshes lo miro con desagrado y se retiro, necesitaba aire y un lugar donde gritar.  
Por su parte Argentine al menos ya sabría como matarlo, lo lanzaría desde la punta de su gran ego.


End file.
